Friendly Adversaries: 03 Photosensitive
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Negatives are transparent. So are some people! But what is it they really see??


Friendly Adversaries Series.

Story 3

Photosensitive

By Jaye Reid

Commenced: 12.09.2000

Completed: 30.09.2000

Disclaimer: Original concept by Hal McElroy, Tony Morphett. Currently owned and operated by Southern Star and Channel Seven. If you recognise them, they own them. If you don't - then they're mine.

Authors notes: Here's another one! The more I write these, the more I am liking the thought of them actually getting it together on the show! 

Dedication: To Rach., Ebs, Luce and Charlotte for making the effort to send me feedback for Debriefing. I am glad you guys are enjoying these!

~*~*~*~

"Hey this says – 'photo's do not bend'," commented Jo. as she looked through the bundle of mail she collected. "Wonder what they are?"

Ben and Tess shot a nervous glance at each other. It was Thursday. Four days were plenty of time for the photo's of the weekend to be developed and sent. Two days were enough in this day and age of one hour photo development and next day mail delivery.

"Who's it addressed to?" asked Ben.

"Hmm, no one in particular," she replied looking at the front of the envelope. "just says Mt. Thomas Police Station. Bendigo postmark though."

"I'll take care of that one," said Tess walking over to take the envelope.

"Why should… it should go to the Boss," replied Jo.

"Constable!" demanded Tess standing in front of her, hand held out. Tess recognised Warren's scrawling handwriting and this was one piece of mail that the Boss didn't need to see.

All the uniforms were in the office, as well as P.J. who had just returned from a break and enter. They watched Tess and Jo. with great interest.

"With all due respect… the Boss opens *all* the mail."

"Jo., just give it to Tess – okay?" said Ben.

All eyes turned in his direction.

"What's going on out here?" demanded Tom. His door had not been completely closed and he had heard the whole exchange.

P.J. leaned on the counter with a bemused grin on his face. This was better than the comedy channel he thought. Jack was thinking along the same lines as P.J., wondering what seemed so important in the envelope.

Jo. looked smugly at Tess. "Seems to be some mail here that Ben and Tess don't want you to see Boss."

"Really? And which piece of mail would that be?" he replied.

"This one," she said handing over the envelope.

At this point Tess and Ben suddenly found the floor a very interesting subject as both faces were downcast. Jack and P.J. looked at each other. Both wondering if Jo. had any idea of what sort of trouble she had caused for herself. Tess was going to make her pay for this one big time thought Jack. While P.J. was *really* looking forward to a quiet chat with Ben. Perhaps the football would have been a safer bet last weekend? It was sounding like he had found some mischief in Bendigo. 

"Stewart… Gallagher… something you want to tell me?" asked Tom waving the envelope in the air.

"If I… we could perhaps have a word Boss," said Ben looking at Tess.

"Yes. I think your office might be appropriate," confirmed Tess.

"Okay… back to work the rest of you," stated Tom. "My office you two."

Ben and Tess followed Tom into his office. Tess scowled at Jo before closing the door firmly behind them.

"Ohhh… hang on," said Jo. turning to Jack and P.J.

"Ha! Now you stop to think!" laughed P.J. "When are you going to learn Joanne?"

"What do you think she'll do?" said Jo., sitting down at her desk.

"What *she'll* do?" smirked Jack, "Hell Jo. this looks like it has something to do with Ben as well. You're going to have *him* on your case too!"

"How long would a transfer take to process?" she asked, resting her elbows on the edge of the desk and put her head in her hands.

Jack and P.J. both laughed.

"Too long to save you!" laughed P.J. as he started for his office. He stopped and turned back. "Jack… can you tell Ben I need to speak to him about this case when he is finished with the Boss?"

"Sure P.J.," he replied with a smirk. "But only if you promise to tell me what he says."

"About the case?" asked P.J. innocently.

"Nah… about this!" Jack laughed pointing towards the closed office door.

P.J. smiled, and headed back to his office.

~*~

"So… who wants to go first? Gallagher, you seem to know something about the contents of this envelope?" started Tom as he rounded his desk and took a seat. 

"Sir this…"

"Tess, drop the 'Sir'. This isn't national security we are talking about here I assume," interrupted Tom.

"No it's not," she replied glancing at Ben.

"Okay out with it," said Tom. "You would prefer I didn't open this envelope. Why?"

"I think it was meant to be sent to me personally," replied Tess.

"And what is your involvement in all of this Stewart?"

"Ah… as you know we were at a barbeque last weekend up in Bendigo…"

"Yes… together," replied Tom.

"Yes… It seems we have some mutual friends. Well there were obviously photo's taken during the weekend, and well what Tess does on a weekend off isn't really anyone else's business but hers," replied Ben.

"So do you feature in any of these photo's as well Stewart?" queried Tom.

"I have no idea what photo's I might have been in," replied Ben. He felt he wasn't lying, other than the one in particular, he may have been in several other shots.

"So, you are sure these are meant for you sergeant?" queried Tom looking back to her.

"Yes, I was stationed with Senior Constable Wallace at Shepparton before he transferred to Bendigo. I know his handwriting," she replied.

"Very well then," said Tom handing the envelope over. "In future could you ask your friends to make sure that any personal mail is addressed as such or better still, forwarded to your home address?"

"Yes, I will make sure he is aware of that," replied Tess smiling weakly. She was just grateful to have the envelope.

"Well go on the pair of you, I'm sure you have work to do," stated Tom waving his hands at them to leave.

"Yes Boss," replied Ben.

"Thank you," said Tess, as they both left the office.

~*~

"Parrish!" stated Tess as she closed Tom's office door.

"Yes sergeant?" she replied, bracing herself for her superior's wrath.

"The vehicle's are putrid. I suggest you go and wash them," she ordered as she dropped the unopened envelope into her top drawer.

"All of them?"

"Yes *all* of them," replied Tess. "You have a problem with that?"

"No sergeant," replied Jo. dragging herself to her feet.

Ben caught Tess' attention and nodded towards the locker room. Tess gave him a glare back, but Ben persisted with another nod. Tess gave in and retrieved the envelope from the drawer. 

"Jack, watch the phones for a minute will you," said Ben as he headed for the locker room closely followed by Tess.

"Sure thing," he replied, trying very hard to appear not interested in what they were doing; despite the fact that it was killing him to know.

"Okay," said Ben as he closed the door behind him. "Let's see how bad this is."

Tess sighed as she tore at the envelope. "I'm going to *kill* Warren when I see him next," she replied.

"Nah too much paperwork," scoffed Ben. "Why don't you organise James or Cameron to take him out? Soggies would have better chance of covering it up!"

"Wait until I see him is all I'll say," she continued.

"Humph! I bet Pete had a fair bit to do with this too," Ben replied. "I'll be having words with him don't you worry. Come on… how hard is it to open one envelope."

"Don't be so damn impatient," replied Tess finally getting through all the sticky tape bound around it. "He made sure they were going to get here in one piece."

Ben let out a deep breath. "Okay lets see what we have," he replied looking over Tess' shoulder as she sifted through the photo's.

"Yep, yep, yep… oh that's a good one," said Tess as she flicked her way through them. "Here's one of you and Pete playing football, and one of you and *me* playing football…"

"Okay so where is *the* photo?" quizzed Ben.

"*The* photo? Well it doesn't seem to be here does it? Maybe it didn't turn out?" she said.

"Ha we couldn't be that lucky," replied Ben. "Maybe we missed it."

"No… no… I don't think so," said Tess going back through the photos. This time handing them individually to Ben as she looked at each of them.

"It's not here," stated Ben.

"No," she replied looking at him. "Then why did he…"

Ben shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"What?" she said confused.

"Warren, the bastard. You realise he accomplished exactly what he set out to do don't you?" said Ben.

"What? Ohhh… hang on. I see what you're getting at," she replied rolling her eyes.

"We walked right into this didn't we?" said Ben.

"Yep. Thanks to Warren, we now have the whole Station wondering what the hell went on up in Bendigo last weekend. And wondering why we were so concerned about any photo's. I *am* going to kill him!" she cursed.

"Damage control. How do you want to handle this?" asked Ben.

"Ahhh I don't know. Try and forget about it and hope it goes away? What else can we do?" she replied.

"I guess so. You might have to back down on Jo. too. As much as you would love to see her cleaning the cells with a toothbrush, the longer she cops it for the scene out there, the longer everyone is going to be reminded about it," concluded Ben.

"Yeah… you're right. Damn this. Bloody Warren!" Tess replied.

"Well come on, the longer we're in here, the worse it's gonna look," said Ben heading for the door. "Oh and while we are talking about the photo's, when you are talking to Warren, I wouldn't mind some copies of those," he grinned.

Tess shook her head and followed him out.

~*~

"Ben… P.J. wants to see you about the break and enter," said Jack.

"Thanks," replied Ben. Inwardly he already knew P.J. wasn't wanting to discuss the break and enter. He wandered over to P.J.'s office and knocked before entering.

"You wanted to see me mate?" asked Ben innocently.

"Yeah," smiled P.J., "take a seat."

"The break and enter at the Massey Ferguson dealership again? That bloke isn't having much luck is he? First tractors now a round baler had gone without anyone noticing. How could no one notice?" Ben asked, trying to focus P.J. on the case.

It didn't work.

"So, photo's eh? What's the big secret Benny boy?" grinned P.J.

"I thought you wanted to talk about work?" replied Ben.

"Nope," came the reply.

"Come on mate. Give it a rest. You of all people…" stated Ben.

"So you and Tess?" queried P.J. with a grin.

"No P.J. there is no *me* and Tess," he replied.

"But you want there to be," replied P.J. 

"How the… what makes you think that?" asked Ben.

"Humph! Mate… I'm not blind you know," replied P.J. "I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I used to look at Mags when I wanted to be with her and she was pushing me away."

"Maggie pushing you away? I find that hard to believe," replied Ben.

"Oh yeah," smiled P.J., "you believe it. You know there are a lot of similarities between Maggie and the Ice Maiden out there."

"Ha! Really? I doubt it mate," scoffed Ben.

"Oh yes," P.J. started leaning back in his chair, "for one they are both stubborn and head-strong. Their lives… rules and regulations mate. I see Tess trying to be the absolute best copper she can be. Just like Maggie did. I just wish I could have convinced Maggie a whole lot earlier that there was room in her life for me too."

"But P.J.," Ben sighed. "Tess is the sergeant and I'm a senior connie…"

"You think rank makes a difference?" queried P.J.

"No… not really but… oh hell, I don't know. I really don't know P.J."

"What's there to know Benny boy? If you want her then don't give up."

"Maybe that's just it P.J. Maybe I don't *know* what I want? I mean hell, I almost hated her when she arrived. Now I want to get to know more about her?"

"Fate. Put it down to fate," replied P.J.

"What? You say fate? Facts and logic P.J., you're a detective. You don't work in such ideological mysticism like fate. Life is what we've made it. And besides, I hardly know anything about her."

"Then until you do mate, just be careful okay?" warned P.J.

There was a knock at the door and Tess opened it without waiting for a response.

"P.J. if you and Ben have finished your little 'boys club' meeting in here, I'd appreciate Stewart back out here doing something useful," she snapped.

"Ah… we were actually talking about a case," replied P.J.

"Well good then. But as I am the sergeant here, not Ben, you should be talking to me," she replied.

"Thanks for the information P.J.," said Ben getting up from his chair. After the photo incident she was out to exert her authority. "I'll let you finish off your theories with Sergeant Gallagher if you like."

"Thank you," replied Tess abruptly. "And while you're at it Stewart… the report on the incident down at the newsagency yesterday? It was atrocious! The formatting, typo's… don't you know how to use a spell check? It's back on your desk and I expect it back on mine by the end of the day."

"Yes Sergeant," replied Ben formally. P.J. was right about ice maiden. There was compensating and there was *over* compensating after the photo incident. He was also right, he had know idea who she really was.

Ben went back to his desk and picked up the report. She'd gone through it like a teacher would a student's essay. He looked over at her desk and debated whether to put her red pen in the nearest rubbish bin!

Who the hell did she think she was he thought to himself?

He sighed.

The pain in the arse sergeant that's who.

~*~

"Well they're done,' said Jo walking back into the main office. Water stains adorned the front of her jumper. "I wonder what she's got for me next?"

"Well I hope all *your* reports are in order," stated Ben holding up the one Tess had corrected.

"Ohhh ouch!" she cringed. "And here was me thinking you guys were buddies."

"Apparently not," he replied turning back to his desk.

Ben hated this. He was fairly certain she was interested – so why the hard line? She was only drawing attention to them, again.

"Stuff this report, I'll do it later," exclaimed Ben, surprising both Jo. and Jack. "Hey Jo., how about we go out on patrol? I think both of us could do with a break from here."

He stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair before strolling over and removing the keys of the patrol car from the key board.

"Yeah," Jo. smiled. "Jack you happy to hold the fort out here?"

"Sure… but you *both* owe me one. I'm gonna be the one to tell her you've gone out. Thanks for that," Jack replied.

"I'll make it up to you next time she drags you over the coals," laughed Ben, patting Jack on the shoulder.

"Well come on… come on… let's get outa here before we get sprung," said Jo waving at Ben to follow her as she stood holding the front door open.

"You're like a pair of school kids cutting class," laughed Jack as Ben hurried to catch up with Jo.

"The headmistress is evil," grinned Ben mischievously as he disappeared out the door.

~*~

"So Ben… good weekend in Bendigo?" queried Jo with a smirk.

"Oh… yeah… it was okay," he replied trying to sound non-committal.

"And the photo's?" continued Jo.

"Don't you think you've created enough problems with those photo's?" advised Ben.

"Come on Ben… couldn't have been…" she started but was interrupted by the radio.

They had spent almost a hour happily traipsing around Mt. Thomas without hearing anything from the Station.

"Mt. Thomas Station to Mt. Thomas 208," came Tess' voice boldly across the radio.

Ben and Jo. looked at the radio for a second. Jo then returned her gaze back out the side window whilst Ben went back to concentrating on the road.

"Mt. Thomas 208?" came the call again.

Jo glanced at Ben. "Aren't you going to answer it then?" she asked.

"Why?… why can't you?" he rebuked.

"I don't want to answer it," she sulked.

"Well I'm not," he replied. "And as your superior officer here, *you* answer it." 

Jo. sighed and gave in. Really she didn't have much of a case when Ben put it like that. She grabbed the microphone from its hook.

"Mt. Thomas 208 to Mt. Thomas Station."

"Go local," came Tess' stern reply.

"Roger Mt. Thomas Station. Mt. Thomas 208 going local."

Jo leaned over and changed radio frequency. She gave Ben a hesitant glance.

"Mt. Thomas 208, do you copy?" said Tess.

"Yes sergeant," replied Jo apprehensively.

"Do either of you think it *might* have been appropriate to inform me you were going out on patrol?" asked Tess.

"Ah sorry sergeant, but we didn't know how long you might be with P.J. We felt it was important to get out here and not waste time," she replied in a steady voice. She surprised herself with her calmness.

Ben winked and nodded at Jo as she released the microphone button. "Good answer," he declared.

"So what are you doing that is *so* important?" came Tess' reply without falter.

Jo. shot a glance at Ben. The first question was easy, but the second?

"Oh… tell her that we are 'displaying a police presence within the community to elevate any misconceptions as to our role'," he said pompously with a grin.

Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure Ben. She'd have me washing all the vehicles every day for the rest of my life. What do you think I have a death wish or something?"

"Go on," Ben encouraged.

Jo shook her head, this was madness. She rattled off Ben's little speech to Tess and prepared for the storm that was about to hit.

There were several seconds of silence over the airwaves.

"Jo…" came Tess' voice. She paused for a second. "Tell *Ben* that his little proclamation doesn't cut it. Remind him *please*, that he still has a report on his desk I expect to see completed by the end of the day," she replied curtly.

"Message received," Jo replied with a smirk.

"Mt. Thomas Station back to main channel," said Tess.

"Mt. Thomas 208 switching back," replied Jo. as she hung the mic. up and switched the dial again.

"Well that went…"

"VKC to Mt. Thomas Station," came the call from the radio interrupting Ben's train of thought. Tess' voice was back on the radio.

"Receiving."

"Mt. Thomas we have a reported code 12 with nil injuries on the Widgeree – St. David's road. Approximately 5 kilometres on the Widgeree side. Request units to attend."

"Roger that," replied Tess. "Mt. Thomas 208 do you copy?"

Ben reached for the radio this time. "Mt. Thomas 208 copy and on our way. VKC do we have any other details?"

"Single vehicle, semi-trailer. Driver uninjured. We have initial reports of fuel spillage, nothing confirmed but fire units are on their way, EPA unit on standby. Transport was loaded, non hazardous material," came the reply.

"Roger VKC. Mt. Thomas, E.T.A approximately 20 minutes."

"Copy that Ben. Standing by for more information. Second unit can attend if required VKC."

"Roger Mt. Thomas Station."

"VKC this is St. David's 239. St. David 241 and I have just arrived at the scene. One extra unit should be adequate. Mt. Thomas 208, that you Benjamin? The semi was carrying a load of round hay bales – approach with caution… there's hay everywhere mate."

"Copy that St. David's 239. Hey Denis, sounds like I should have picked a pitchfork," Ben joked.

"You could have borrowed Tess'," scoffed Jo.

Ben chuckled. "She might be bad Jo, but I doubt she is the devil incarnate!"

~*~

Ben and Jo. spent the entire day at the accident site. After preliminaries were sorted, the St. David's units were called to a fatal on the Calder. Ben and Jo. had to direct the traffic around the site and then wait while a heavy haulage tow truck was called in from St. Davids. A fire unit was on standby in case one of the fuel tanks ruptured whilst the truck was righted. The initial reports of fuel spillage had thankfully been incorrect. Another semi was called in and a local farmer extended his help to reload the huge bails onto another trailer.

"What I wouldn't do for a hamburger," Jo. stated as they walked in the front door of the Station.

"Don't please, I'm starving," replied Ben as he dropped the keys on the hook and made his way to the fridge. "Ohhh look what we have here, our lunches!" he said happily as he peered inside.

"Great Ben, I was having a pie," she replied.

"Well here," he replied tossing the bag in her direction, "have a cold pie!"

"Ta… I think I'll take it back to the Imperial and nuke it," she laughed. "You heading home?"

Tom opened his office door, he had waited for them to return. "All sorted out?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Ben as he sat down at his desk and peeling the plasticwrap away from his salad roll. The bread roll had gone soft and slimy from the pineapple and beetroot juice. He screwed up his nose and threw it in the bin. "Ah apparently the load of hay shifted on the trailer as he went around the bend and then… shhhhhhh bomp, over she went," he continued imitating the whole scenario with his hands.

"Well I'm heading off," said Tom as he flicked the switch to his office light, plunging it into darkness.

"Me too," replied Jo. "You coming down to the Imperial or not Ben?"

"I would," replied Ben sadly holding up his report, "but I still have this, remember?"

Tom grinned. "So you have. See you in the morning then Stewart. I'll lock the door behind us. Save you getting up."

"Yeah thanks… bye," he replied as he watched them both walk out the door.

Ben turned to the computer and switched it on.

He spent the next half hour retyping the report and then another twenty minutes correcting typo's. The spell check program didn't want to function properly. He never thought so much time could be wasted on paperwork. He was waiting for it to print out when he heard the key turn in the lock of the main door. Surprisedly Tess ventured through it. She was the last person he expected, or really wanted to see.

"Just finishing the report for you Sergeant. Come back to make sure I stayed to finish it did you?" he said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"No. No I didn't Ben. And you can drop the sergeant bit. Especially when you say it like you do," she replied.

Ben scoffed. "Humph! Why? You made it perfectly clear today in P.J.'s office that I should remember my proper place around here?"

"Look Ben! If you're going to be like this then just forget it!" she said as she turned back for the door.

"Wait," said Ben getting up from his chair. Tess stopped. "Okay… why *are* you here tonight?"

She turned back to him. "I was down at the Imperial. Tom and Jo. said you were back here still working on the report. I told them I was heading home, but I actually wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you in P.J.'s office."

Ben went to speak but Tess held her up her hand to tell him not to. "Please, let me finish first. I was way out of line to speak to you like that for absolutely no reason. I guess I just…," she paused, searching for the right words. "There's this line Ben. We all know it's there and despite the fact that we can't physically see it, we know it's there and we can't cross it. There are always going to be rules and regulations. Anyway, about this morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a…"

"Pain in the arse?" grinned Ben.

She smiled, "yeah."

Ben took his report off the printer. "All finished," he said as he dropped it into the tray on her desk. "I'm heading down to the Imperial. What to come along?"

Tess stopped and thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Nah… better not. I've got some reading to do at home tonight. I'd better go."

"Yeah okay. Another time," replied Ben as he turned the computer off and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh… I nearly forgot. Guess what was sitting in my mail-box when I got home tonight," Tess replied with a hesitant grin, as she removed an envelope from her coat pocket.

"Oh, I think I only need one guess," smirked Ben.

"Yes, well… There was a separate envelope marked for you. I didn't open it. Here." She said, handing over the envelope. "Probably the same as mine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Night," he called after her as she hurriedly retreated out of the office. He guessed she didn't want to be around when he opened his envelope. He didn't blame her. He would be embarrassed to examine the contents with her there as well.

He tore the envelope open, uncharacteristically choosing to read the note inside first.

**Ben… mate! Nice picture… Seems like you do have a life after all. Don't let her pain in the arse sergeant act fool you. She looks like a real kitten curled up with you!! Go for it mate! Pete & Warren**

Ben chuckled. Tess would kill both of them if she knew they referred to her like that. He wondered what they had written in her note? Something equally as intellectual for sure!

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Okay, he told himself, time to see just how this photo turned out. He opened the folded cardboard that had been used to protect the photo in the post.

And there it was – *the* photo.

Tess was snuggled in beside him with one hand under her cheek, her hair scattered on his pillow. Ben smiled and remembered how it felt to have her warm body close to his. It had been a nice feeling. He looked back at the picture. He had an arm over the blankets and across her and his hand appeared to be resting on her other hand in front of her. How the hell did *that* happen? They'd been holding hands in their sleep?

"Ohhh boy!" said Ben out loud, glad he was there alone. He hadn't remembered *this* little issue when he had woken up. Although it *was* all a bit chaotic when the flash had gone off. He'd been away dreaming. Considering the picture he decided he was glad he couldn't remember what the dream was about.

He wondered what Tess had thought when she saw the picture? Well she *had* brought him his copy, although if she hadn't Warren and Pete would have eventually made sure he saw it. Maybe that was her reasoning behind that 'crossing the line' speech?

Either way this picture was not coming with him to the Imperial he decided as he returned it and the note to the envelope.

He headed home to find a safe spot to keep it.

End part 3.

Keep a look out for Story 4.

Okay… you got through this… now could you try hitting reply and sending me some feedback? It would be much appreciated.

  



End file.
